The Cathedrals of Rowan
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Jareth had to let Sarah go,while he was away life turned very cruel for the Williams.Now with Toby dying Sarah must call the only one who could save Toby.Is this all chance or is their life being directed.And the only ones who know aren't talking. JS
1. Lift This Mortal Veil Of Fear

**Warning: This story contains the mention of violence against children. Do not read if this offends you!!!!**

Lift This Mortal Veil of Fear;

--------------------

_Excerpt from the Chronicles of Brunhaven, Volume One Hundred and Ninety-Two; As recorded by Sir Bedwyr of Gathin._

_The cathedrals of Rowan, located some five thousand miles north of the kingdom of Alsure, have been a mystery to those in the Underground for thousands of years. To fully understand the mystery of these great structures one should first know the kingdom in which they are located._

_The kingdom of Rowan, once named Brynmor, is positioned in the northern mountains. Or more correctly on top. Little is known of the origins of the realm, most evidence points to the fact that Rowan may have once been the High Kingdom. This of course leading into other theories about the downfall of the High King and that particular hierarchy system in the Underground. But these theories can be discussed at length at a later time._

_Whether or not Rowan was once the stronghold of the archaic Kings does not factor into the purpose of the kingdom today, only adds to the mystery._

_The land upon which Rowan is located is vast and stretches over more than half the mountains as well as several mountainous valleys. The flora and fauna which inhabit these regions are so great that it has been documented that it would take two fae lifetimes to chronicle them all._

_But it should be noted that it is not these things which make Rowan the great mystery that it is, nor make it so important. Rowan is the location of what has been calculated as some one hundred thousand cathedrals. Though the real amount is in debate, as the Keepers of Rowan are very secretive about these structures._

_What information that has been gathered about them though is extraordinary. The cathedrals, which resemble grand palaces, are guarded by The Keepers of Rowan. A race of docile fae who are believed to be the remnants of the High Kingdom nobility._

_It has been reported that all mortals chosen for a fae originate here, or are at least selected by the keepers._

_This of course has been reputed as pure nonsense as those today in the Underground have thrown off the old beliefs and adopted a new concept;_

_We are in charge of our own fate._

--------------------

Sarah walked slowly through the halls of the hospital. The white walls whispered tales of innocent deaths at each turn. The lights fell upon the young woman and to her seemed to burn her silky skin with white hot heat.

She could hear others in the hall around her but she paid no heed to them as she made her way to one particular room. The smell of the hall seemed overcast with the stench of rotting flesh and she swore that with each passerby she could hear the screams of those who had made their last moments there.

Finally she made it past the lines of doors that led to this one small room at the end of the children's wing. With great caution she opened the door which seemed unusually heavy. She tried not to look at the child on the bed, she tried not to picture his once beaming face and bright eyes. How could any of that be what she now saw lying in front of her? How could this remnant of a child be her brother? This pitiful creature that barely resembled a human being.

Fate it seemed had been cruel on the Williams family. For years all had been wonderful, Robert had the perfect job. Karen was the ideal wife, Toby the best son and brother. Even Sarah had changed, and all because of that one night ten years ago.

Sarah had thought nothing in life could go wrong, everything was finally as it should be. How wrong she had been. No one had expected it when schools had become targets for violence. Even less that anyone would ever target a small child such as Toby.

Sarah thought that the offenders must have been counting on this. It was the perfect set up for a crime. The young woman cringed as she thought about that day only a week ago.

It had been a Friday and all the children were awaiting the sound of the bell signaling the end of class. Well maybe a little early as it was just after noon and most of the students were in the playground. Toby had been walking around the edge with his little group of friends. Toby was never in want for companionship, his vivid imagination had attracted many other children. Mostly young girls who had what Karen called the "Disney Complex." In other words daydreamers.

Toby would weave tales for them, and it had not gotten past Sarah that a great deal of them dealt with the Underground and even Jareth himself.

He had been at the time reciting one of his friends' favorite stories when a group of men had approached the group of children. Toby of course had the right idea to try and get away when they offered to take them to the toy store to buy them all new toys. He would have gotten away had it not been for the fact that one of the men had slipped behind the children.

Sarah began to wipe tears from her eyes as she remembered being the one to answer the phone that day. Toby and his small group of friends were in the city hospital being treated for burns. Sarah as the rest of the parents hadn't been told what had happened till they reached the hospital. There all but two families had been informed of the death of their child.

Karen had almost fainted and had to be held tightly by Robert as the officer gave the account of the attack. Sarah had to leave and spent much of the day in the bathrooms as she was unable to keep even a sip of water down. How could anyone do such a thing to a child?

Sarah now stood over what was left of her little brother. She knew just in the next room was Bailey, Toby's best friend and "girlfriend." She was lucky, her burns had been the least off all five children. The investigators surmised that Toby had tried to protect the little girl and this was why he was as bad as he was.

A moan came from the little child on the bed and Sarah kneeled down and rested her head beside his bandaged hand. The doctor had said that he maybe had a week left. There was little else they could do for him. Karen and Robert had gone home for the night, the entire family had flown in from all over and Karen being who she was couldn't just leave them to their own devises.

Sarah had volunteered to stay, they had been grateful when the doctors had broke the rules to allow her to stay as long as she wanted. The entire hospital had fallen in love with the two children, both had rooms filled with flowers and gifts from people who they had never met and most likely would never meet.

Toby groaned again as he tried to move his hands. He knew his sister was there, he could hear her and smell her. She always smelled like the Labyrinth, smelled like him. Or at least that is what Toby believed she smelled like. He had been so small when he had been there, but somehow he could remember it all. He often wondered did Sarah?

"Shh Toby, just lie still. If you move too much it will hurt. Don't worry, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." This seemed to calm the little boy and Sarah could just make out the single tear that had made its way past the white bandages.

"S-Sarah…t-t-tell me a-abu-about him." His words had been soft and strangled as they passed through charcoaled lips. Sarah bit back her own tears. Toby needed her to be strong not a crying mess. She stood up and grabbed a chair from across the room so she could sit by him without causing any pain. Resting her hand beside his so he could feel the heat of her body she began.

"The Goblin King is a handsome man, tall with piercing eyes that can look deep into your soul. He is a strong and cruel man. But he can be kind, he has a heart." Toby turned his head just enough so he could see his sister. She had tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were as red as cherries from her days of crying.

"H-how d-d-do you kn-know?" Sarah forced a smile and held her hand just over the boy's cheek as though she were caressing him.

"Because he loves you."

--------------------

The sound of breathing filled the small room where Sarah sat quietly. Toby had fallen asleep not long after she told her tale. She had been thinking a lot about the Goblin King lately, ever since Toby was attacked she had been unable to get him out of her head.

Something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her over and over again like someone smacking her in the face. Why did she have this urge to call to him? Why was it so strong, mostly now?

She had been able to keep the dreams at bay for so long, keep from thinking about him. And most of all keep the fantasies away. But now as she sat there beside her brother all she could think about was Jareth and the magic she knew he held. Was there some way he could help Toby, was he in fact strong enough to save him?

Taking a deep breath and a hard swallow she walked to the window and looked out at the night sky. She rested her eyes on the beautiful form of the moon and whispered softly.

"I need you… Oh Lord Jareth I need you."

--------------------

Jareth sat sprawled across his throne as he did most everyday. His head rolled back to hit softly against the bone back that curved around him. He groaned, the sound coming out with a slight vibration from his throat being stretched too far.

He was exhausted, he hadn't been exhausted in ten years. Not since Sarah had run the Labyrinth. He lifted his head and allowed a slow smile to cross his lips. He could still remember everything about that girl, her smell, the way she walked. Even the bittersweet sound of her voice as she stood up to him time and time again.

He figured she had to be somewhere around twenty-five mortal years now. Most likely already married with children of her own. His smile fell, to think that she could be at that moment curled up in anther man's arms or soothing away the nightmares of another man's child was heartbreaking.

He had loved her, still loved her. But he had to let her go. How could he have kept her there against her will, she would have hated him for eternity. For a couple of years he had watched her, watched but never interfered. But soon it grew to me to much to watch and not touch, not hold and love. And so he turned his eyes from her, tried to forget her. But it was in vain.

He often would dream about his Sarah, and even about the little boy Toby who he had hoped to groom as his heir. And as of late he had been dreaming about the two quite a lot. Though unlike the dreams before, the dreams of the past week had been more nightmares than anything.

The images he had seen of Toby being attacked and Sarah crying had proved too much for him. He had grown fearful of sleep, he couldn't take the images or the smells and sounds that seemed so real. It was strange how he felt, like he had been split in two. Like he was living two lives, one Underground and the other in this dream world where Toby was dying.

Leaning his head back again Jareth noted the stillness in the castle. He hadn't actually noticed before, but now that he thought about it there had been no noise coming from the goblins for an entire week. Starting when he had his first nightmare about Toby.

Sitting up straight Jareth conjured a crystal. If there was one thing that he had learned in his life was that there were no real coincidences. Unlike most of his kind today he still believed in fate.

--------------------

"She has called him?" A soft voice rose over the growing whispers that filled the vast hall of the cathedral. The whispers began to grow louder as each in the room began to voice their worries. Only Iseult remained silent. Watching as those around her debated on the correct course of action.

"Silence all of you!" Unable to stand the arguing any longer Iseult spoke. Standing from the elegant throne at the end of the hall she moved to where the group of disputing fae gathered. She looked down into the large crystal and allowed a small smile.

"Do not interfere with this path. I believe that which has been set in order is what must be." Drystan stepped forward, his eyes burning into Iseult's.

"He is not chosen! We have to keep Jareth from reaching the boy, if we don't all could be lost!" The fae woman only shook her head and smiled a long and slow smile. All gathered had seen this smile before, Iseult knew something they did not.

"I believe if we interfere what has been set in motion will die away much as the boy is at the moment. Do not think to understand fate my Love. This choosing has from the beginning been strange, the girl's rose may reveal more than what was once thought." Drystan stepped back and bowed slightly. As the oldest and wisest of the Keepers Iseult was not to be questioned on such matters, not even by her own husband.

"I am sorry My Lady, I spoke too rashly. But am I to believe that this boy is chosen? A rose never bloomed for the child in the garden." Iseult laughed and ran her hand over the shimmering crystal.

"No I am not sure if he is chosen, but I am sure of this; the fate of those three are intertwined tightly. To cut the string of the boy now would unravel the bond between Jareth and the girl. I dread to think on what would happen should this occur." The room fell silent, never had a fae bond been broken with their chosen. Such a bond was protected. No one truly knew what would transpire should it ever happen. Mostly when the bond was that of a King and his mortal Queen.

--------------------

Author's Note: Ok no I have not finished the othet stories, yes I shouldn't be starting a new one, and No I don't care. Hehe ok I had this idea had to get it out so here ya go. This seems to be getting to be a lot darker than my other stories. Don't now why though, oh well not called a Queen of Drama for nothing!

I don't plan on stopping the others just this story was nagging at me, so hope ya enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own it, just have some drama filled fun with it.


	2. Hope For When There Is No Hope

Hope For When There Is No Hope;

_"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women are merely players." It is strange that in today's world where many a man has cried out declaring serious matters, that such a statement holds true._

_It seems to me that the more grave our world becomes the more amusing the play, and when we should laugh we cry. -Sir Haydn of Galahyn_

Jareth watched with bated breath as Sarah sat beside a little creature in white rags. Pain surged through him as he realized the pitiful thing beside the girl was her brother Toby. So his dreams had been real, what he saw happen, the men it had all been real.

He wanted to retch right there, he had seen what the men had done. In his dreams he saw things that only the children themselves knew, things that would forever haunt him. He cursed himself at that moment. He had failed the boy, he had chosen the child to be his own and he had failed to protect him.

He focused in on Toby's face, his skin like charred bits of coal peaking out from the sickening white cloth. He could read his face as his sister spoke softly to him. Tears were flowing now freely from his eyes. Jareth concentrated on her voice, his heart breaking with every word.

He set the crystal in his lap, Sarah had been correct. He loved Toby, as one would love a son he loved that boy. But it had not been only him who had captured his heart. He wondered if the girl knew that he held just as much for her as for her brother.

"Your Majesty….." One of the goblins, Hob, was busy pointing to the crystal. Jareth looked down at the little leathery creature returning to reality. He was often bothered how he could loose himself in thought. He wondered how long he had been this time.

He lifted the crystal and peered in. Toby was asleep finally while his sister stood at the window bathed in moonlight. Jareth shut out all noises and listened as she called to him. Her words were not the desperate and haste words of ten years ago, nor angry or annoyed. They were soft and pleading and kind. These words she had actually meant.

In a torrent of glitter Jareth had vanished.

--------------------

Sarah hung her head when the sky failed to crackle with lightening. Maybe he didn't care anymore, maybe he never did. Had the stories she told her brother of the King's love for him been all a lie? She ached as her mind played with this idea. Even if he didn't love the boy she would never tell him. Toby would die knowing that he was loved, not just by his parents or her but by a man, a King who had become such a large part of their life.

"I thought it had all been a dream…a nightmare." A voice soft and smooth like velvet rose through the room. Sarah felt the tears as they burned down her cheeks. Slowly she turned, her eyes fixed on the figure of the King.

"You came….Jareth I…" The King peeled his eyes away from the boy, his fingers remaining at Toby's head.

"Sarah, why didn't you call earlier? Why did you wait so long?" Looking down at her brother before taking a step closer Sarah sighed. She really had no real excuse, nothing but what was to be expected to come from her mouth. That she didn't believe he was real, she never wanted to see him again, he was the villain, she hated him and wished he would go to hell. And the one that always was there hanging between the two of them like a thick fog, she had won her freedom and he had no power over her. All of them phrases that she knew most people in her position would say. But Sarah had learned long ago they were only excuses, and poor ones at that.

"I don't know, I could say that I hadn't thought of it. But that would be a lie. I just didn't want to admit I needed your help." She took a step closer, though still at a distance. She was unsure of his regard for her since she rejected him.

"No one ever wants to admit that. That we are weak and can not even solve a problem on our own. But Sarah this is not a problem from one of your damned school papers, this is Toby. Could not you have swallowed your pride and just called? Now it may be too late." Hot briny tears joined the ones already on her moist cheeks. She had been foolish, she knew this and refused to deny it.

"T-too late?" Jareth watched as the young woman struggled to contain her composure. Tears were falling freely from her eyes, dappling the collar of her shirt with their salty water. He removed his hand from the boy and slowly walked forward. His movements had been unhurried, he had no wish to startle her. With the gentleness of a lover he slid his hand under her chin and buried his fingers deep within the chocolate strands of her hair.

Sarah looked up at him, her eyes betraying her fear and sorrow.

"I don't know for sure yet, but he is already fading. Should he loose his will to live there will be nothing I can do. As it is I am not even sure there _is _anything I can do." Fear greater than anything Sarah had felt before swelled up in her as she listened. His voice seemed so full of doubt, but he had always been so confident.

"You can't heal him?" The look on her face was enough to make him ache. He closed his eyes before he continued.

"I'm Fae Sarah, not some sort of god. I don't have unlimited power and there are many things I can't do. I'm not a healer, I can do the odd cure. But nothing this large. I was born for illusion and manipulating time. I'm just as limited in what I do as you are." Feeling her legs go slightly weaker she grasped the arm that was holding her. She shook and quickly looked back and forth between her brother and the king.

"Manipulating time? Couldn't you just alter time to keep this from happening in the first place?" Jareth noticed the waver in her stance. Careful not to alarm her he wrapped his other arm around her fully expecting her to faint at any moment.

"It's not that easy. Reordering time is complicated in itself even without the laws of the Underground. I would be jeopardizing more than you can imagine if I broke the law to save Toby. But believe me if I could I would. Sarah…." The woman was crying harshly now, her head leaning against his chest. All her hopes dashed, he was her last chance, her last hope. Now Toby would die and there really was nothing she could do about it.

Jareth pulled her the rest of the way into him resting his chin on her head. One hand stayed within the long locks of silken hair, the other slowly making large circles along her back. The two stood there for the longest time, neither one talking or making a move to pull apart. The slow movements of Jareth's hand began to sooth away her pain, at least making it possible for her to stop crying.

Her tears now spent she turned her head, still on his chest, to see Toby.

"So he will die?" Jareth could hear the anguish in her voice, how he wanted to take it away.

"He might." She lifted up her head to gaze into his strange eyes. Her brows furrowed causing small wrinkles to form along the bridge of her nose.

"But you said…." Taking a deep breath Jareth ever so slightly pressed her harder into him. He feared what the grief would do to her.

"I never said that it was absolute. There is a healer in the Underground, I have heard tale that she has often taken cases where all others failed and in the end she succeeded. If I take Toby back I will send for her." Toby began to stir, soft moaning reaching his sister's ears. The longer Toby was in the hospital the more restless he became. If it had not been for the numerous drugs the doctors had given him Sarah feared he would never sleep.

"Take him back? But I…but….uh…" Jareth released Sarah, he knew she didn't fully trust him. Not that he blamed her, he hadn't ever given her any reason to. With their past together nobody would trust him.

"The healers of my world are not allowed to leave the Underground. Too many of them had once been corrupted or killed here. The only way for her to see and treat Toby is if he is at my castle." Sarah felt cold as Jareth backed away, and she couldn't stand to be cold. She shivered and walked to her brother. Softly she put a hand to the boy's head only to jolt back feeling the fever that had grown over the course of the past few hours. One single tear slipped past her sore eyes and fell to the bed. She looked up at her once enemy, a weak smile on her face.

"Alright, what kind of sister would I be should I let our past be the reason he dies? But I am coming with you." Jareth matched her faint smile and conjured a crystal.

"I wouldn't have let you stay. Sarah….close your eyes."

--------------------

Karen tossed and turned in bed, all she could think about was the three other funerals she and Robert had attended the past few days. She knew the families of each child that had died, one of the mothers had even been an old high school friend of hers.

She had felt bad for them, to loose their child while hers still remained alive. But now none of that seemed to matter, Toby was dying and soon it would be her and her husband who would receive those words of comfort. Words that never did more than sting.

"Karen get up, we are going back to the hospital." Robert was already making his way to his closet, lines of worry etched deeply into his already aged face.

"Robert, what is the matter?" Though it didn't need to be said, Karen wanted to know she was not crazy.

"I don't know, something. Something is just not…just not right." Throwing on the first shirt and pants he could find Robert raced downstairs to start the car. He couldn't explain it but he just knew something was wrong. He needed to be with his daughter and son, and he needed to be quick.

--------------------

Robert ran through the long white halls of the hospital, not even slowing down when person after person tried to stop him. Karen followed as fast as her legs could carry her. The only thought between them the same, get to the children and get to them fast.

Slamming the door to Toby's room open the Williams were not greeted with the sight of their son or daughter. There in the middle of the room stood an empty bed, the sheets still warm. Groups of doctors and police stood throughout the room.

"What happened?" Karen almost fainted when she noticed both son and step-daughter gone. A tall officer strode over, his dark hair a striking contrast from the white walls.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams?" The couple nodded, Robert holding on tightly to his wife's hands.

"There was a disturbance about ten minutes ago with your son's life support. The nurses were alerted when his monitors registered him to have passed on. Only when the doctors and nurses arrived both your son and daughter were gone." Robert franticly looked around the room, Sarah would never have just picked up and left with Toby. And besides that someone would have seen them. His eyes focused on Sarah' purse and shoes which still sat on the floor beside the bed.

Something was most definitely wrong.

--------------------

The sound of a quiet breeze flitted past Sarah's ears. Gone was the dull hum of the hospital machines, gone the stale air and strangely cold light. Where ever she was it was warm and quiet and oh so very comforting.

"You can open your eyes now Sarah." Slowly she fluttered the lids open over her mossy orbs. She smiled softly as she took in the room around them. It was a child's room no doubt. The walls painted in hues of sky blue and sea green. All furniture in the room made of antique white woods and covered with reliefs of smiling goblins and fairies.

She turned her head to the large bed at the center. There amongst the overflowing stuffed animals was Toby, his body still wrapped in his white bandages. She let out a strangled sigh wanting nothing more than to cry. Jareth walked slowly forward, the sound of his boots distracting Sarah.

"Come Sarah, it is late and you should rest. I will send for the healer before I retire for the night. Until then I will appoint my own healer to watch over the boy." Sarah nodded but made no move to leave, instead she sat down beside Toby. Jareth watched as she curled up beside her brother careful not to touch him for fear of causing him pain.

Jareth sat down on the opposite side and waited. As soon as Sarah's breathing evened out he slid from the bed. Silently and as carefully as he could he picked the girl up from beside her brother. With ease he walked out into the hall towards the large set of doors just a few feet away.

One of the royal maids, a little elf like girl, had been busy with a broken vase. One that most likely one of the more clumsy goblin servants had toppled. Jareth stopped before the little maid and smiled, she had been with his family for a long time.

"Moira fetch Healer Doyal and tell him to watch over the boy in the Prince's room. After you have done that I want you to wait for me in my study, I have some business which must be taken care of tonight." The little maid nodded and without a word set off. She smiled knowing that there was only one reason there would be a child in the Prince's room.

Jareth allowed a slow and soft smile to grace his lips as he seat the young woman down on the bed. She moaned when his arms left her body. He had long wanted to have her in his castle, but, he sighed, this was far from how he envisioned her coming back to him.

He tried not think on the fact that as soon as Toby was healed she would want to go back to the mortal world. He would drive himself crazy. For now he was just happy to have his beautiful Sarah with him and his Prince.

"Thank you Jareth." Sarah moaned softly as she slipped herself under the covers. She did not open her eyes but only smiled. Soft leather clad fingers brushed along the sculpted cheekbone and teased her chocolate tresses. Sarah could only nuzzle into them as she drifted off to sleep. This would be the first time she slept since Toby had been attacked.

Jareth remained a moment till he was assured she was sleeping peacefully. He left with no sound, only the spicy scent indicated he had ever been there.

-------------------

"It is done, he has brought the boy back." Drystan frowned, he knew his wife knew and understood things that he did not. Yet how could she think that this mortal boy was somehow connected to the King?

"Good. Do not look at me thus my Love. You do not yet understand the workings of the Fates. They do not always reveal their true intentions. At least not right away." Iseult ran her hand along her husband's arm. He was quite young for a Keeper, yet when she had seen him she knew she would have no other. They were perfectly matched.

"You think there is an importance to this boy, besides the obvious one of being the reason the Chosen is back Underground?" He rested his head back against the wall where he stood. He just could not see what his wife was seeing. Everyone knew that Jareth had chosen the boy himself as the heir to his throne. No one expected to ever see the child again, for only such a choice was given to the Fates. He along with many of the Keepers feared that the King tempted fate the Goblin Kingdom would be doomed. It had long been decided that it would be the boy or the girl. Jareth was not fated to have both….wasn't he?

"Very much so my Love, very much so. I do believe that the Fates have something up their sleeves this time. I have thought so since Sarah's rose bloomed. The course of these three may be more important than any of us may realize." Iseult looked across the hall to the small room where only a few of the Keepers were ever allowed to go. Where Sarah's rose slept.

--------------------

Moira stood quietly off to the side as Jareth scribed out a scroll. Making a little sighing noise he looked back at his work. He rolled it carefully and added his seal, he had to take care. The Goblin Kingdom was not the greatest in the Underground and Healer Enid had her scruples about position and mortals. He had both working against him.

"Moira make sure this gets to Healer Enid as quickly as possible, the Prince is very ill and I am not sure how much time we have left." The maid nodded and carefully took the scroll from her King's outstretched hand.

"Now hopefully she will come."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry this came out later than I had planned, a few things got in the way. Anyway I know Jareth and Sarah may seem a bit OOC here, but I wanted this story not to have them at each other's throats. While those stories are always fun I wanted to write one where they are civil to one another, even kind...they might have a row later on. But I wanted to...ok I just felt like making one where there is lots of drama and angst so hope I pulled it off.

And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, fav'd and watched this story! All Ya'll are just the sweetest Sugars:)

Nope don't own it, CRAP! 


	3. Burning Masks and Prejudices

Burning Masks and Prejudices;

* * *

_We wear masks to hide our fears, our vulnerabilities, so to protect ourselves from hurt. But we do not realize these visages actively close off who we are. _

_How can we allow love in if we build a wall around our heart? Let us crush these bricks, tear down these fortifications! Let us burn the masks which numb us to our world!_

_Let us truly see, as we once had…… King Elvi of Heldon. From his speech given after the Battle of Rengrave._

* * *

Jareth paced back and forth in the Prince's chambers, his footsteps echoing like the heavy heartbeat in his chest. Every now and then he would glance over to the white wrapped child in the bed. He feared what would happen should Enid refuse to treat Toby. He knew the boy had maybe a day or two at most, he just couldn't bear to think of the child dying.

The sound of soft footsteps behind him drew him from his thoughts. He turned to find Moira at the door with a scroll in hand. He rushed over forgetting all about appearance and tore open the parchment. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Healer Enid has agreed to visit to assess the Prince. She writes she will be here before the noon hour." He looked at the large clock above the bed, he had three hours at most to prepare.

"Moira please see to it that we are ready for her arrival." She nodded and turned to leave. She stopped momentarily and looked back at her king who had returned to pace around the room. She had never seen him in such a state. She knew the feelings he had for the girl and her brother, it had been hard on him when he lost them last time. But now to be facing the death of the boy, this could be the undoing of him. She feared what would happen should Enid not be able to heal the Prince.

"Your Majesty, what about The Lady Sarah?" Jareth stopped, his eyes resting on Toby as he slept.

"Let her sleep for now, she hasn't had any rest for too long. Have Shira prepare some appropriate clothing for her and I will take it to her myself when I believe it is time for her to wake." Moira nodded again, she had known the king for so long they both tended to be lax on formalities when alone.

"Oh and Moira…make sure you inform Shira that I don't care what prejudices she has against mortals, Sarah is to be treated as though she were just another Fae Princess. The clothing better be suited to that station or I will be talking to her directly." She shivered and knew the warnings in Jareth's voice, Shira better be on her best behavior or she might find herself working as one of the keepers of the Bog.

"Of course Your Majesty, I will make sure she chooses properly myself. The Lady Sarah will be well taken care of." With that she left the king to his thoughts. Jareth sat down on the edge of the bed and gazed down at the boy.

"I have failed you, both of you. Let the Fates curse me, I shouldn't have let you two go."

* * *

Jareth walked slowly into the room he had left Sarah in the night before. He had already changed and arranged for Healer Enid's visit, all he had left was to wake Sarah.

He moved to the bed with such light steps no one would have ever been able to hear him. His eyes landed on the small figure curled up in the large comforter and he allowed himself a small smile. She looked so young at that moment, so much the way she did when she had run his Labyrinth. As long as he didn't think about all those years lost and the boy in the other room he could imagine that no time at all had gone by.

That Sarah had chosen him, that Toby, still only a babe was asleep soundly in his crib in the Prince's room. That he had gotten everything he had wanted and everyone was safe. But images of Toby's burned body, the sounds of his screams that he had heard every night since the attack, came rushing towards the front of his mind.

Without thinking he reached out to run his hand along the pale cheek that was exposed. Sarah moaned and turned into the soft caress as though his touch comforted her. As her eyes began to flutter open he slid his hand back, though in no hurry.

"Jareth? But…I…" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She hadn't had such a lovely night's sleep in a long while. She tried to focus on the room around her, it was elegant and beautifully furnished. But the most beautiful thing in the room was not made of wood nor glass, but of flesh.

This had to be a dream, since she left the Labyrinth she had dreamt of him almost every night. He would be there beside her, hold her, kiss her, and make love to her. She smiled up at the vision beside her and slipped from the bed. Her arms still weak from sleep wrapped themselves around his waist and ran up his back bringing him closer to her.

She breathed in, he smelled like heaven. Like spice and a purely male musk that made her knees weak. She felt him as his strong arms encircled her and in her sleep blurred state she felt at home. Safe and content in his arms.

"Oh Jareth, I'm glad you finally came. I was having nightmares about Toby dying, I would much prefer to dream about you." He removed his hands from her back placing them on her shoulders so he could remove her from him. He looked into her tear misted eyes with sorrow filled ones of his own. He never could get over the strange disorientation mortals normally had when first woken.

"Sarah, that wasn't a nightmare." He continued to stare into her eyes till he could see the sleep washed away from her mind leaving her with only the realization of what had happened. She collapsed to the ground as she pulled out of his arms.

"Oh, please no…" The tears came then, as they had when she first heard what had happened to her brother. They came hard and fast taking all thought from her save the fact she was going to loose him. Just before she fully lost herself in the grief she felt two hands cradle her face and lift it.

"Compose yourself Sarah, you have need to get ready." Her tears slowed but refused to stop. She sniffled and whined as Jareth held her face close to his.

"Get ready, but…what?" He used his thumbs to smear the tears on her cheeks, she looked so innocent in his hold. So pure.

"I have sent for a healer to look after Toby. She will be here soon and you will need to be ready to greet her by my side." She nodded and allowed him to lift her up. Once standing she took another look around the room. What had been beautiful to her sleep filled brain now seemed to pale before her eyes in the light of reality. Though, with not a touch of humor, she noted that Jareth was still the most beautiful thing there.

She allowed him to lead her to the bathroom where a warm bath seemed to already be prepared for her.

"I am sure you can handle this on your own, am I right?" She nodded her head walking silently past him and closing the door. She couldn't conjure the energy to speak at the moment, the disappointment of waking up to another day and learning it had all been real was just too much on her.

* * *

"Can I see him?" Jareth ran a couple fingers along the bridge of his nose. He had been waiting for the past half hour for this, though filled with grief, Sarah was still Sarah.

"I think it would be best if we wait until the Healer arrives. Until then I suggest you eat, you look like you haven't been taking care of yourself." He furrowed his brows watching as she bowed her head hoping to hide her face behind the torrent of curls her hair had been fixed in.

"You haven't been, have you?" Jareth didn't need her answer, he already knew it. Her eyes were ringed in purple hues, her body already showing the loss of a few pounds.

"Not since Toby's attack. I have rarely left his bedside. I just couldn't leave him. I was afraid if I did that when I came back he would be dead." A hand wrapped in cool leather covered her's, pinning it to the table. She looked up to see the shining eyes of the Goblin King staring intensely at her.

"He knows you care Sarah, he knows you love him. You do not need to be there every minute of the day, you need to take care of yourself too. And as long as you both are here with me I will be making sure that you do." He patted her hand softly before removing it and returning to his own meal. It wouldn't be long before Enid would arrive, he needed to prepare Sarah for what was to come.

"Make sure I do?! Now look Jareth, I appreciate you bringing both Toby and I here and helping to heal him, but I assure you that does not mean that you can take control of my life. I am not your's to make sure I do anything. If I want to skip a meal or two then I will, I…." Sarah abruptly cut off her rant as Jareth slammed his fork down against the table with enough force to disturb the glass of water in front of her.

"No, Sarah I assure you I have every right. You are a guest in my kingdom, here because I will it to be. While both you and your brother are here your health is my responsibility, and I will not have you wasting away needlessly.

"So unless you plan to leave, which you will be doing without Toby by the way, I suggest you hush up and finish your meal. The Healer will be here soon and it is important that you understand the importance of obedience if you wish her to help your brother." Sarah couldn't decide whether she should smack Jareth or simply scream. Obedience?! What did he think she was, some lapdog who would jump whenever he commanded?

Jareth watched the change in Sarah's face and he quickly realized the mistake of his words. Why couldn't he ever word anything right in front of this woman?

"Sarah before you start ranting I need you to listen to me. Most fae are not fond of mortals, in fact many of them believe them to be beneath them. Healer Enid is widely known for her prejudice against both mortals and those she deems below her status, and if you haven't noticed Sarah the Goblin Kingdom is far from glorious.

"We are lucky she agreed at all to even look at Toby. I know you will not like it, but don't fight me on this. For the sake of your brother you will need to act accordingly." Sarah sat back, her hands folded in her lap, a thin curved brow raised slightly over her right eye.

"And what would that be exactly? Am I to trail behind you like some mortal slave, to be seen and not heard, but preferably not even seen? To endure any and all ridicule form this healer, keeping my eyes down in a subservient posture?" Jareth cringed at the bitterness in her voice, was that what she really thought? That he would think so little of her that he would allow such a thing?

"Never! Listen, I would never let anyone treat you or Toby in such a way. You may not believe me Sarah, but what you told him in the hospital was true, and not just for him.

"No, while you are here you are to be treated as a member of my court. But you need to act this way as well. The Nobility are expected to be gentle, kind and polite, and treat their king with respect. If she insults you I do not expect you to just stand there and take it, but do not make a scene.

"Is this clear?" Sarah bit the inside of her cheek in an effort not to retort back. The fact was she did understand what he was asking, and knew why. She knew she had a mouth on her. It would be hard to keep from running it off, but for Toby's sake she would do it.

"Crystal." She gave a short bitter smile before returning to her meal. She knew she would take every insult quietly, allow herself to be harassed if it meant that Toby would get better. She would give her life if need be. Little did she know the man beside her was at the moment consumed by the very same thoughts.

* * *

Silence filled the castle, not even the goblins dared to make a sound as if already in mourning for their young mortal prince. No one even stirred as a small white carriage drew to a stop before the great metal doors of the castle.

Not one being uttered a word, the only sound to echo the empty halls being that of the clapping shoes of the visitor.

The woman was tall, her willowy body drawn to a height rare in the mortal world. Her cloak of blue silk fluttered around her body, concealing the plain white robe beneath. Hair like autumn leaves curled around her face and shoulders, unhindered by the simple leather thong tied across her forehead.

She moved without need of help through the castle, as though she had been born within the sandy stone walls. No one thought to stop her or speak to her, she held a presence about her that awed all who set sight on her.

She walked through hall after hall until she found herself at the double wood doors that lead to the King's private wing. Without knocking, without introduction she pushed one of the doors open and walked in giving a soft smile to the inhabitance of the parlor.

Jareth stood and grasped Sarah's arm firmly pulling her with him and bowing before the visitor.

"Greetings Your Majesty, and….?" The woman lifted a sculpted brow slightly in question to the young woman dressed from head to toe in green silk.

"The Lady Sarah, a personal friend of mine and brother to the Prince." Jareth squeezed Sarah's arm slightly, then ever so slowly slid his hand down, keeping in contact, and slipped it within Sarah's hand.

"A mortal?" The brow remained raised as though it had been stitched permanently in place.

"We do not discriminate in the Goblin Kingdom, Lady Healer." Jareth's voice held an edge to it that dared the Healer to make any insult towards the woman beside him. The Healer lowered her brow and gave a knowing half smile, her eyes bright as she looked on the two.

"Good, I had hoped that at least one ruler in the Underground had some wit about them." Taken aback, Jareth eyed the woman before him cautiously. The demeanor of the Healer was far from what he had always heard of her. She did not appear cold and emotionless, but intelligent and almost motherly in the way she looked upon them both.

She just laughed.

"Do not be so surprised, Your Majesty. One should never believe everything they hear, for if had I, I would have believed you to be some poor excuse for a king and nothing more than a spoiled child. But here you are, and I see none of what the others speak." Sarah looked sideways at Jareth, was that what the others thought of him? Some pitiful mockery? She weaved her fingers with his, feeling him hold on a little tighter.

"So, you have no problem with mortals?" Healer Enid smiled kindly down at Sarah and gently shook her head.

"Just as His Majesty does not discriminate, so it is the same for healing. The Fates see not race or gender. The end is the same for everyone, then why not should the beginning and middle be the same as well?

"I find no fault with you or your brother, nor with His Majesty." Sarah could feel her body relax, she had been so tense since Jareth had talked with her. She had not been able to stop the thoughts of the Healer refusing to help Toby because of what they were.

"Thank you Lady Healer." She bowed slightly still keeping her hand entwined with Jareth's.

"Think nothing of it, anyone with enough sense about them would be the same. Now I think it would be prudent to end these pleasantries and get straight down to business.

"I shall examine the Prince and see what I can do. It would be best if both Your Majesty and the Lady Sarah were to remain here for the time being. I must check him thoroughly and I would imagine it might be too stressing to watch." With that she nodded and left heading straight for Toby.

Silence once again filled the castle, Jareth keeping tight hold of Sarah's hand, led her to the couch by the fire. And there they sat, both hoping for the best, but fearing it was too late.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok SOOOOOOOO Sorry for taking so long to get this one out, I have actually had half of this chapter done for, oh gosh almost a year now! Lord, I can't believe it took me this long!! You may if you wish throw me in the Bog of Eternal Stench (Though I would advise against it as then I would be unable to write anymore)

Anyway, when I first started this I had hoped that it would be as long as "Swan" sadly it is not to be. I have been revising my storyline for this and realized that if I did it would be simply 100,000 words of nothing but angsty fluff. So to spare you the needlessly long winded and utterly boring version (and save my sanity) this story will be only around seven, maybe ten chapters. I think it would work out better that way, for both the story and my sanity (or what is left off it after the Goblin King took most of it.)

Hopefully I will not be another 11 months with the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't now, or ever will own it. (In fact I think it may own me!!)


	4. Cutting The Strings

**Allow me to reiterate, This story contains the mention of violence against children and death. Though not graphic, and nothing really specific is mentioned the theme itself might bother some. IF anything of this nature bothers you please do not read.**

Cutting The Strings;

* * *

_I've wondered on yonder hill,_

_With ne'er a hope in my heart,_

_And naught but bread an' ale_

_To satisfy my fill._

_I heard the sweet maiden,_

_Her voice as a balm to me,_

_And in the glen I've been bidden,_

_To bring forth those who dare flee._

_There the Sisters,_

_The Fates that are Three,_

_In their hold the golden string,_

_That binds the soul of Thee._

_One pulled it taut,_

_The other set it a fray,_

_And the third with her shears-_

_Cut the lifeline that I held so dear. From Song of The Fates by Bronach of Glaebar, Royal Bard._

* * *

Toby drifted in and out of consciousness, snippets of conversation playing about his thoughts as he tried to determine where he was. He knew that when he had first fallen asleep it had been in his hospital room in the children's critical ward, his sister Sarah by his side. But as he tried to move his head he realized something had changed.

The hospital bed he was used to was hard with thin mattresses, coarse sheets and flat pillows. The bed he was currently on was anything but hard. If one could sleep on a cloud Toby was sure this is what it would feel like. The blankets atop him were thick and warm as they curled around him reminding him the way his mother would always cuddle him in her arms. The pillows were many and so thick his head sunk down within in them.

The lights that surrounded him were soft and glowing, so different from the harsh white he had become accustomed to.

The soft sound of footfall came from his side, thinking Sarah must have left and come back he reached out a small shaking hand.

"S-Sarah?" Long fingers carefully slipped around his tiny hand. Where normally such an action would have sent him into whimpers from pain, this had the opposite effect. He felt calm and his hand soothed. He slowly opened his eyes and slid his gaze to the side meeting not the sight of his sister but the tall elegance of a strange woman.

"Your sister is resting at the moment Toby, I'm Healer Enid. Do you know where you are?" Toby tried to shake his head, but only ended up squinting his eyes in pain. A soft smile slipped along the Healers mouth as she sat down silencing him before he spoke.

"Do not speak unless you must. You are in the Goblin Castle, His Majesty the Goblin King has brought both you and your sister back Underground." Toby desperately yearned to smile at this, his sister had been right. He had always known, but now to actually be back was the confirmation he needed.

"Now, I need you to be as still and calm as you can for me. I need to assess your injuries. Can you do that for me?" Toby blinked his eyes, hoping it would be enough to convey his answer. Thankfully it did as Enid smiled wide and gave a small nod.

She sat down on the bed next to him, her tall body close enough he could feel her body heat through his bandages. He watched as she raised her hands and slowly ran them from his head to his feet, a strange energy pulsing from them. He could feel it move through his body, searching.

When she set her hands back beside her he did not need to hear what she had to say, he could tell by the simple set of her mouth. He turned his gaze back to the ceiling, a single tear making it past the white of the bandages.

"C-could you h-hel…p me with s-some-something?" Enid nodded her head, her ability to speak momentarily stolen from her.

* * *

Sarah's eyes watched the flames as they danced within the confines of the stone hearth, moving as though trying to escape their craggy prison. She could feel the burning of tears as they prickled behind her eyes, wanting so desperately to rush down her cheeks. But she held them back, if just for awhile she held them back. She would cry no more that day, nothing said Toby wouldn't be fine.

As far as Sarah was concerned Toby would be on the mend by the end of the day and laughing and running through the Goblin Castle by next week. She bowed her head, her eyes clenching shut. Wasn't that a ridiculous thought! Her brother hand been burned to an inch of his life, and she, the fool she was, waited too long before calling for Jareth.

Her mind preoccupied with such thoughts she failed to notice a strong arm as it slipped across her shoulder. It wasn't until her side was pulled tightly against Jareth's broad chest did she realize he was holding her.

Surprising him she turned and buried her face within his chest, her fists clutching at his shirt. Slowly she breathed, trying with all her will to keep the tears at bay. The slow circles which Jareth made across her back helped, removing enough of her tension that her hands went slack.

Jareth, with his free hand, took one of her's and held it tightly. The two were so absorbed in their embrace that it wasn't until the soft cough sounded from in front of them that they even realized that another had joined them.

Before them, her face soft yet grim, stood Healer Enid.

Finally Sarah let the tears fall.

* * *

Slowly fingers glided over the domed top of the glass bell that encased a single rose. The flower was nothing remarkable, at least to those untrained in reading the signs of the fates. This particular rose had bloomed within the garden of the Goblin King's Cathedral, a sign that he had a chosen.

For those, such as Iseult, who were trained as a Keeper could easily read the bud as a sign of impending romance. The rose was of a simple red, no lighter or darker than watered down blood. But it was the variances from the other roses that intrigued her.

From the base moving all the way to the tip of the petals veins of black swirled through the flower. Roses before had always indicated whether the relationship between the fae and their chosen would be of romance or friendship. Never before had one indicated anything such as this.

Iseult had her suspicions, ones she dearly wished were untrue. Sadly she had yet to be wrong.

"I think you should come to the scrying crystal, something seems to be happening." Drystan stood within the doorway watching his wife inspect the rose. Would she ever be wrong about something?

* * *

Jareth stood facing the Healer, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side as the soft sounds of Sarah's sobbing echoed around the room.

"Your Majesty, Lady Sarah." Enid bowed slightly, her fingers playing with a piece of rolled parchment in her hand.

"I am sorry, but the damage is too extensive. It is unbelievable that he has survived this long. I would try everything in my power if I was convinced it would work, but it is up to the Fates now." Swallowing the lump in his throat Jareth spoke.

"How long would you say he has left?" A small hand rose up from the couch beside him and tangled in the bottom edge of his waistcoat. He allowed one of his own to relax and settle over Sarah's.

"I would be surprised if the Prince were to make the morning." She looked down a moment before taking a deep breath and lifting up the parchment, offering it to the Goblin King.

"It is hard for him to speak anymore, but there were a few things he wished to tell the both of you. He had dictated a letter, but he asks that you not open it until after he…" She let her voice trail off, there could be no mistaking her meaning.

Jareth nodded, taking the parchment in hand.

"Thank you Healer, both myself and the Lady Sarah give our thanks." Enid took a step back, she could see the turmoil in the King's eyes and knew she had been dismissed.

"Of course, and I am sorry. Be well Your Majesty, Lady." She curtsied before turning and leaving.

Taking a stronger hold of her hand, Jareth lifted Sarah up into his arms and wiped her tears away.

"Come now, you need to be strong. There will be time for tears later, now we must lend our strength to Toby." He led her by the hand out of the room and down the hall, moving slowly to give her enough time to calm before they reached the Prince's Room.

* * *

Toby laid still, his body slowly burning from the outside in. He could feel it, but unlike before it was a dull throb moving its way through his flesh. Somehow he had known from the moment he and his friends followed those men that he would not make it.

He had tried to be the voice of reason that day, tried to keep his friends safe. But they had been lured easily by false promises of toys and candy. He should have left then, but he wanted so desperately to save his friends. Now there he was, fading away, one of the last to go.

He briefly wondered about the little girl, his best friend. He had liked her, and with the affection of a child he had considered her his girlfriend. His Mother thought it was cute and would invite her over after school for snacks. The last he knew she was still alive, Sarah often would report back to him on her condition. Hopefully she would survive, hopefully his actions had been able to save at least one of his friends.

Somewhere off to the side he could hear the sound of a door opening, soft footsteps coming closer. The bed near his head dipped, and then again at his hip. Slowly, so not to cause anymore pain, he turned his head to find both Sarah and the Goblin King hand in hand at his side.

Neither of them spoke, but then again what would they say? No words of comfort could be given, how did you tell a person that it was going to be alright as they were dying?

He twitched a finger, the only movement he was now capable of. He watched as Sarah took notice and carefully laid her hand over his, Jareth's soon following. Tears glistened in the eyes of both King and Lady, Toby was glad they didn't allow them to fall. He could shed his own tears if need be.

His eyes closed, it was just too much to keep them open. Softly his breath came, slower and slower till only a whisper of a sound echoed from his blackened lips. One shuddering breath in and then silence.

Sarah looked up from where her hand had gently held her brother's only to find his eyes shut. Tears held back began to flow now, rushing off her cheeks and down to soak the cream of the blanket. Unable to even expend the energy to sit she laid carefully over his body, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

Jareth shut his eyes momentarily, the image of his heir held so tenderly by the woman he loved would forever be burned into his memory. When he opened them again he leaned over to rub soft circles along Sarah's back. He had failed them once again.

* * *

Drystan's eyes grew large as he watched the fading boy within the scrying crystal. The boy was dead. He knew his wife had alluded to the fact that the boy was somehow tied into the fate of both the Goblin King and his Chosen, but surely she hadn't meant this!

Pealing her glossy eyes from the scene before her, Iseult glanced over to the rose within the other room. Even from this distance she could clearly see the black veins slowly fading.

* * *

Sitting within the embrace of each other, Karen and Robert bowed their heads. Their little boy was gone, the police suspected Sarah had run off with him. They were no fools, Sarah may have resented him when she was younger, but she had grown to love the boy like no other.

Karen released her husband and folded over as a pain rippled through her abdomen. At that moment she knew, Toby was gone.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ok who wants to hit me now? Sorry but it needed to be done for this story. Also sorry for the crappy poem at the beginning, I don't normally write that style and you kind of can see why.**

**Sorry for the late update, I'm doing this between getting my house in order for a friend coming down along with a few of my other projects. I seem to be saying sorry alot! Now there will be maybe two or three more chapters and this story will be done. I also hope that the explantion of the roses was clear in here. When I started this I had an idea that certain fae, mainly royalty would have gardens in Rowan and when a rose bloomed that meant that they had a mortal chosen and only the Keepers could read the signs of the roses. **

_**Also, once I am done with this and "This is My Winter" I plan on writing another Labby, in fact I have I don't know how many lined up. On my Author's Page there is a poll. Click the links to find a journal entery to a preview of the story. I have four up and I have everything ready to write each of them. I thought I would allow the readers to choose which one they would like to read next. I will write the one with the highest votes next and go on from there. The poll will be open until I finish "This is My Winter" **_

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. This is simply all for fun.**


	5. Weeping Willow

Weeping Willow;

* * *

_I have held the world in my hands,_

_My fingers curled around it,_

_Protecting and caring._

_I have sheltered the crying and the wounded,_

_But I have let you slip from my grasp._

_You fell to the ground,_

_Your body chilled before the fall._

_I have tended to the needy,_

_And loved the forgotten,_

_But I could not save you._

_I heard you cry,_

_But I followed too late,_

_Made to watch in pain as you wasted away._

_What could I have done?_

_What can I do,_

_When I have died along with you?_

_The glass has shattered all around,_

_Cracking beneath my feet,_

_Grinding into my soul._

_How can I pick up the pieces,_

_When I have splintered as well?_

_How can I continue when I have lost,_

_When I have failed? To My Beloved by Bronach of Glaebar, Royal Bard._

* * *

A chill ran down Sarah's spine, harsh in its relentless prickling. Slowly she opened her eyes only to be greeted with the still body of her brother beneath her chest. Her tears had long since dried leaving behind skin that felt stiff and numb. The slightly shimmering flesh blushed pink.

She could just make out the soft breath behind her, the only bit of warmth left in the chamber besides her own body heat. With shaky arms she lifted herself from atop her brother and out of the embrace of the Goblin King. She wondered how long they had been there, how long he had allowed her to sleep holding Toby.

Her eyes remained downcast as she stood from the bed, taking a few steps backwards as though she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge what was before her.

Jareth longed to reach out to the girl. To hold her tightly within his arms and keep her from all the pain, but he feared what would happen once she lifted her eyes to his.

As though sensing his thoughts Sarah's head shifted upwards, her gaze settling on the image of her dead brother lying in stillness beside the grieving fae. She said nothing as she just stood there watching, the only sound being the rapid humming of her breath. After what had seemed like an eternity Sarah turned on her heel leaving King and Prince in silence.

Watching her go Jareth couldn't help the pang within his chest, he had lost his heir and now he would loose his Beloved.

* * *

Iseult watched as the last of the black veins faded from the base of the rose, leaving behind a perfectly red blossom. She had known from the beginning, how could she not? Out of all the Keepers she was the only one who could read the gardens so perfectly.

Just once in her long life she wished she could have been wrong. Fate was cruel, but did she really have to kill the child?

Drystan pulled his eyes from the scrying crystal to go in search of his wife, he knew she had knowledge of what had been happening. Entering the rose chamber he was unsurprised to find his Iseult staring blank faced at the bell jar.

"You knew the child would die, didn't you? All along you knew what would happen and you just watched? How can you just stand there? Have you no remorse?" Closing her eyes she let go of a gentle breath. She had carried this burden with her since the veins had appeared. How could he think she had no heart?

"Remorse? You speak as though I could have done something? You forget Husband mine that we are merely watchers. We are meant to read and record, not to interfere.

"Fate has her ways, we are not to question it. It is regrettable that a child so young has had to die for the work to have been done, but he had served a purpose. His death will not be in vain, Drystan." Squaring her shoulders for whatever tirade her husband wished to treat her to, she turned waiting.

"I doubt that the boy's death has served any other purpose than to drive those two further from each other. The mortal has walked out on the King, not even saying a word, and he just sat there. He didn't even try to stop her." A slow smile spread across her face, how naive her husband was in the ways of grief.

"Just wait, My Love, just wait and watch."

* * *

Sarah moved silently through the castle. She wasn't sure where she was going, only that she needed to move. Her steps quickened until she was running at full speed, tears rushing down her cheeks and into her wildly flapping hair.

It was all her fault, she had been an idiot. She should have called him from the moment it happened, the moment she had gotten the call. If she hadn't been so stubborn her brother would be alive and healthy.

Her eyes now completely blurred she failed to notice the steps before her and succeeded in toppling down the four stairs ending in a heap on the landing before. She remained there, her sobs echoing through the almost empty corridors of the castle.

Unknowing of her surroundings, Sarah was surprised when two small arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her up into a sitting position. She blinked away the tears so she could see who had interrupted her.

As her eyes focused she noticed the little elf like girl she had met earlier, Moira, one of the servants of the Goblin Castle.

"Come now Lady Sarah, dry those tears. Let's get you to bed. It does you no good to lie about on cold floors weeping like a willow." Moira winked as she wiped away the streaks of wetness across Sarah's face. Carefully she helped her to stand, mindful not to allow the Lady to put to much pressure on her right leg. A leg, Sarah presumed, that she must have twisted as she fell down the few steps behind her.

Remaining silent she allowed the elf girl to escort her to her rooms, too tired to protest.

* * *

The door to the Prince's chambers opened with the slightest sound, but Jareth took no notice of it. His hand held the charred and cold hand of the boy lying still on the bed. He was gone, and so quietly. The boy shed not a tear; made no sound at all. It was if he had been waiting only for the return of his Sister and himself. How could a child so young accept death so quietly?

A hand came to rest against his back. Hoping it would be Sarah he turned to find Moira at his side, silent tears glistening in her eyes.

"I have put the Lady to bed, she took a bit of a tumble, but she will be well. Physically at least, she will need your help when it comes to the grieving." Brows furrowed slightly as he watched the elf-girl extract his hand from Toby's.

"She blames herself, much the same way you blame yourself. Fools the both of you. Come now Your Majesty, you need rest as well." Jareth pulled away from Moira's grasp, though too tired to scold her for her impertinence he would be damned if he would let her order him around.

"Thank you Moira, but I have business to attend to. It would be disrespectful to the Prince to put off his funeral preparations until a more convenient time." Standing he straightened his wrinkled clothing and set for the door.

"But Your Majesty, the Prince wouldn't….." The door opened sharply, slamming against the inner wall of the room.

"Enough! Enough Moira. I have to do this, just leave me alone for now." Taking a step forward he paused to look back.

"And take care of the Lady Sarah. I doubt that she will want to be in my presence any longer. Inform me at once the moment she voices her desire to return Above. Now Good-day."

* * *

The house unusually quiet. No music played from the portable radio in the kitchen, no sound came from the tv in the sitting room where the family normally spent their evenings. There was no echo of footfall nor a child's laughter. The only sound that permeated the suffocating silence was the soft squeak of a rocking chair and the gentle sniffling that came from the master bedroom.

Karen rocked back and forth, her arms wrapped tightly around two stuffed animals; the old gray bear Sarah had given Toby years ago and the strange fox like knight from her step-daughter's old room. Her son was gone, this she knew without a doubt. She didn't need to be told, she just knew.

She wished that she knew where Sarah and Toby had gone, wished that she could understand her step-daughter's actions.

Robert kneeled down beside his wife and slowly peeled the dolls from her arms, replacing them with a hot cup of coffee. She had been like for hours now, not speaking or even moving from that chair. She had been through so much since the attack on the children, watching one by one as the other parents were given the news of their child's death. They had prayed that Toby would live, prayed so often that Karen began to truly believe her son would survive.

And now she had that hoped ripped from her, her son was taken as well as Sarah, his daughter that she had thought of as her own through the years.

His musings were interrupted as the doorbell rang throughout the house. He bid his wife a quiet goodbye with a kiss upon her brow before making his way to the door. His hope rising that they had found their children.

Once open he stood staring at the solemn faces of the two officers they had dealt with at the hospital. With a soft sorry they handed him a simple paper before turning and leaving. His eyes stared unblinking at the report in his hand.

After consulting with Toby's doctors the State had officially pronounced his son dead and his daughter wanted for kidnapping.

Behind him he could hear the sound of a cup breaking on the stairs and the pounding off feet as his wife fled back into their room.

* * *

Jareth stood outside of the door debating on whether or not he should enter. His head rested against the wood, it was cold against the heat of his skin.

Slowly he extended his hand and inched the door open. His boots echoed loudly in the dark room. The figure on the bed tossed and turned, the subject of her dreams obvious by the small whimpers escaping from her mouth.

He stood beside the bed, simply watching. Her hair fanned out around her face and down around her shoulders. He moved to run a strand through his fingers when she moved facing him fully. He could see the tear tracks running down her cheeks and abandoned her silky locks to smooth away the wetness. She whimpered again softly and he couldn't help himself as he leaned down using his lips to silence her.

He lingered only a moment before straightening up and leaving without a backward glance. If only he had turned for a moment he would have seen two brilliantly green eyes staring after him filled with sorrow and yearning.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok not a very easy chapter to write, in fact gave me a lot of trouble, but I hope that it works out. Anyway it may be awhile yet before I get anouther chapter out, one I am sick and two have some things for work I have to do at the moment.

Now the poem at the beginning is more my style than the one from the last chapter, but you can still tell it has been awhile since I have written any poetry.

_**Also, once I am done with this and "This is My Winter" I plan on writing another Labby, in fact I have I don't know how many lined up. On my Author's Page there is a poll. Click the links to find a journal entery to a preview of the story. I have four up and I have everything ready to write each of them. I thought I would allow the readers to choose which one they would like to read next. I will write the one with the highest votes next and go on from there. The poll will be open until I finish "This is My Winter" **_

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. This is simply all for fun.**


	6. Blind

Blind;

* * *

_Dear Friend,_

_I have heard from Mother today, she has told me some troubling news. Brother has died. She said it had been in his sleep; he had not felt a thing. She spoke of his illness little in the past years; I think she had hoped that by not talking of it, it would somehow go away._

_She said that it had been one of his quiet days, you know the ones where he would simply sit out by the old willow and read. The sun had been bright, making the back garden comfortably warm. The birds, as they tended to do in the summer, were perched atop the northern stone wall merrily singing for Brother._

_Mother had gone out at half past noon, planning to force him into eating a bowl of mutton broth. He never liked to eat much as it was, Mother always used to complain at meals about it, but on his quiet days he would simply refuse to eat. _

_It had been there by the old willow that she had found him, his head tilted slightly to the right. She said that he had looked the most peaceful he had in ten years. I think that even though she grieves for him she is somewhat happy; Brother is finally at peace._

_Sister is not taking it all that well; spending her days weeping in her room, but it is Father whom I am worried about. Mother says he refuses to speak and has taken to long walks at twilight down by the river. I am afraid that he will do a great harm to himself._

_I wonder sometimes about grief. Is it not weird that when we should be comforting each other, we do the opposite? How is it that an emotion could blind us so thoroughly that we can not even see past our own noses? ----Letter to a Friend, by Liadan of Olstia, from her Collected works and Letters._

_

* * *

_

Jareth swept the tip of his quill over the parchment, a thin black swooping line left in its wake. His eyes burned and felt tacky as he tried to blink. He had not slept since he had left Sarah's chambers. He knew that if he closed his eyes he would only see the cold body of Toby.

His hand cramped as he singed another line; he simply ignored it. He couldn't save Toby and he knew that he would be unable to hold onto Sarah, the only thing that was at the moment keeping him somewhat sane was getting everything in order for the boy's burial. He knew he really should send Toby's body back Above, allow his parents to at least have a grave to visit. But he couldn't bring himself to part with him. The boy would be buried as a Prince.

The sun began to peek through the window, sending beams of golden light throughout the room. On any other day it would have been a relaxing sight, the warmth comforting. Though today it only signified that it hadn't all been a bad dream.

Jareth set the parchment he had been writing on aside only to find he had signed the last one. His quill fell from his hand to his lap, but he didn't even make a move to clean his now ink stained breeches. He laid his head within the cradle of his hands, elbows digging harshly into the wooden desk. All the paperwork was finished, everything else left would be taken of by Moira and the other servants. There was nothing left for him to distract himself.

With that last thought he left in search for something that would numb him to the world.

-

* * *

The sun had long since risen covering everything in its warming light, but Sarah found nothing in it but false promises of happiness. She laid back in the bath Moira had drawn for her. The little elflike maid had said barely anything since she had come to wake her, but Sarah couldn't get past the feeling that she was holding her tongue tightly.

Her fingers, dripping from the bath, came to rest against her closed lips. Had she been dreaming when Jareth had kissed her? Had it only been a cruel illusion meant to torment her further? Oh how she wished it true! Now more than anything she needed someone to hold on to. That night as she had watched Jareth leave all she could think was how much she wanted him to gather her up in his arms and hold her through the night. Only she hadn't the energy to call him back.

Small delicate hands brought her back from her thoughts as they brushed her hair from her face. Looking behind her she gave a tentative smile.

"M'Lady will shrivel to a prune if you remain in here too long. Come on now, let's get you dressed and fed." Moira nudged Sarah's shoulder, helping her from the copper tub.

Dressing was almost mechanical, she did not speak or object to anything. It was strange how the many layers of clothing and the aid of handmaidens were so familiar to her. Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. _Strange indeed._

"Thank you Moira, but I think I would prefer to go for a walk now. I am not hungry at the moment." She knew it was a lie, they both did. Sarah's stomach had been growling since she had awoken, but she was leery that she would be able to keep anything down.

"Of course M'Lady, the castle and the gardens are open to you. But before you go may I offer a little bit of advice?" Stopping before she reached the door, Sarah only nodded.

"Sometimes those who give comfort the best are those who need it themselves…..." Moira handed Sarah the scroll she remembered the Healer handing Jareth.

"… I would suggest the drawing room in the southern wing." With that she smiled and shooed Sarah from the room.

* * *

Sarah leaned against the doorframe, she was sure he hadn't heard her, at least he made no attempt to acknowledge her appearance. Her fingers played with the edges of the scroll in her hands, the paper felt dry and brittle and she feared if she held on too tight it would crumble to the ground.

She had seen grief before, seen all the faces of those parents who's children had not survived. Torn had been the only word she had been able to think as she looked upon those families. She hadn't thought a person could look anymore undone, not until now. Not until she laid her eyes on Jareth.

Torn was too soft a word, no ripped, shredded, and completely destroyed were better suited to the man sitting just seven feet away. His body was slumped in his chair, his normally wild hair hung limply as he bent over his legs. She couldn't make out anything really, he was so curled into himself, but she knew what it was that he cradled in his hands.

She could smell the sharp tang of the alcohol, it reminded her of her father's good single malt scotch. Slowly she stepped her way forward, careful not to startle him. Once she realized that he paid her not the slightest bit of attention she kneeled down beside him, still he did not look up.

From this angle she could see his face through the strands of his flaxen hair, it was so cold. Like his features had been carved from stone. She inched her hand forward, her fingers moving past the blonde strands to grasp the glass from his grip. When he continued to stare blankly at his lap she pulled the glass from him and threw back the last of the drink, the scotch leaving a burning trail down her throat. It settled deeply in her belly creating a comforting warm that she knew would be all to easy to embrace.

The glass made a loud _clink_ on the floor as she set it down a little so forcefully, but neither of the two noticed. Without a word Sarah rested her head in his lap, her body twisting to lean against the Goblin King. Her eyes closed at the feel of Jareth's hand as it came to gently stroke her hair.

She wasn't sure how long it had been, she thought she might have fallen asleep if just for a moment, but even so she felt it was too soon when Jareth began to move. She started to rise, believing the moment broken, but before she could stand Jareth slid down from the chair to his knees. Her arms went around him automatically, his head nestled against her neck.

His breath was hot as it washed over her flesh, she allowed herself to become lost in the feeling startling when she felt his lips softly nip her throat. With her arms still around his shoulders she laid herself back, settling his head to rest against her chest.

She hummed softly as his hands began to explore the curves of her sides, her own tangling in his hair. She rocked him gently back and forth, taking just as much comfort from this as she was giving. There they laid, holding, touching, and grieving until they both could no longer keep sleep at bay.

Moira allowed a soft smile as she closed the doors to the drawing room.

* * *

Drystan watched with furrowed brows as the two figures in the scrying crystal held tightly to one another.

"I told you all we had to do was wait. Fate knew what she was doing." A slow smirk stretched out across one side of Iseult's mouth. She was much older than her husband, and as such had observed many other fae and chosen through the years. Grief was a favorite of Fate's, while more unpredictable than other methods when it worked out just right it made for a strong pairing. Very strong.

"They have yet to even speak to each other, how do you know that once they realize what they are doing they won't just continue to be blind?" Iseult let out a quiet sigh as she took her husband's hand and led him to the Rose chamber.

"That is why." She held her arm out motioning towards the bell jar. There beneath the crystal glass the rose began to bloom.

* * *

Sarah breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of scotch and musk. _Jareth_. She tightened her fingers in his hair just slightly, but it was enough to cause him to stir. She smiled softly at him, his head rising to look at her. His hand that had been resting against her shoulder lifted just enough to allow him to trace her jaw.

"Such sweet dreams, I am unwilling to awaken now." Sarah laughed quietly, a single tear slipping down her cheek and into her hair. He rose over her, his face so soft as he wiped away the wetness left behind.

"No, not a dream, just me." Jareth just shook his head and lowered his lips to brush against hers.

"My dream, and my nightmare." Watching as the tears raced down Sarah's cheeks at his words he could no longer keep himself composed. He buried his face against her chest once more, his own tears wetting the silky cloth of her dress.

Sarah lifted a hand to her hair, her fingers soon finding the brittle scroll Moira had handed her. She knew what it was, the Healer had told them Toby had wanted them to open it after he was gone. She guessed that in their grief they had forgotten about the scrap of paper.

She set it down beside Jareth's head, her fingers fiddling with it bringing the man's attention to the scroll. Wiping his eyes he took one end and gazed softly at her, waiting. With a thick swallow and a nod they both opened the parchment. Neither of them were sure what would be written, nor if they really wanted to know. But Toby had written it, and so they allowed their eyes to rest on the scrolling letters.

_Sarah, you once told me that the Goblin King loved me, I see that now. But even though I am a child I am not stupid, a person can love more than one. _

_Your Majesty, Sarah lied. Tell him Sarah. Be happy._

_I love you both._

_Toby_

The scroll fell to the floor beside Sarah, her eyes now fixed upon Jareth's.

"What did you lie about? What?" She could hear the note of desperation and hope and knew should she speak wrongly she could completely finish him off. She slid her hand behind his head and slowly brought his mouth to her's. Her breath washed over his lips as she spoke.

"You have more power over me than I wanted to admit." With that she kissed him, her heart, her mind, her everything had always been his. She couldn't and didn't want to deny it anymore.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok I want to smash this chapter into a wall, I don't know how many times I wrote, deleted, re-wrote, deleted again, and re-wrote AGAIN! It did not want to be written the way I wanted it, it was meant to be much more angsty, instead you get lots of sorrowful fluff. Oh well.

Well almost done with this one, one more chapter to I will endever to finish "This is My Winter"

Also I know the letter at the beginning of the chapter really doesn't fit too well with the other chapter openers, but I have gotten into Emily Dickinson lately and Da got me a tape of her collected poems and letters to listen to when I clean house, and well this came out because of it.

_**Also, once I am done with this and "This is My Winter" I plan on writing another Labby, in fact I have I don't know how many lined up. On my Author's Page there is a poll. Click the links to find a journal entery to a preview of the story. I have four up and I have everything ready to write each of them. I thought I would allow the readers to choose which one they would like to read next. I will write the one with the highest votes next and go on from there. The poll will be open until I finish "This is My Winter" **_

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. This is simply all for fun.**


	7. Healing

Chapter Seven: Healing;

_I have been torn apart, _

_Cut and sliced till my blood stained the floor,_

_But I have healed;_

_I have been burned and shredded to tatters, _

_And yet I have healed._

_My eyes have seen death and horror,_

_My Soul imprinted with their black ink,_

_And still I have healed._

_The scars add up,_

_Each another story,_

_Yet they are nothing but white shinny flesh,_

_Mere imperfections on the canvas of my body._

_I have hurt and bled,_

_Mourned and cried,_

_But I have healed,_

_I shall always heal. --- Healed by Gaton of Bletesh_

_

* * *

_

Never before had the Labyrinth been so silent. As still as it was at that moment. All eyes landed on the elegant couple that stood before the stone altar. Their slim bodies draped in black silk and lace, hair neatly brushed and yet still just hiding their tear stained cheeks.

Upon the altar the two laid a carefully wrapped bundle, both carrying it as a new born babe. All watched in awe as the man leaned over and placed his hand upon the wrapped arm of the dead child. They had never seen this man cry; never once had he allowed his subjects to see him weak.

A small and elegant hand slid over his and together as the entire Court watched as they sang soft and low, a crystal like covering encasing the body on the stone. The more passionate their voices became the darker the crystal turned till the entire altar; child stone and all; had become black marble.

With nary a word the couple turned and returned to the castle. Everyone who passed the marble tomb could not help the tears from falling as they read the inscription along the top;

_Sweet Prince; You have brought love and in return were loved….Never to be forgotten, we love you still._

* * *

"How long will you be staying?" His voice was soft, but Sarah could hear the apprehension in it. After Toby's letter and Sarah's revelation the two had spoken about the future, at least that she would remain Underground for awhile. Though they never discussed how long, or the more important issue; them.

"How long will you allow me?" She was leaning against the wall, her eyes adverted away from the window where she knew she would be able to see Toby's tomb.

The soft sound of footfall filled her ears as Jareth moved to gather her up into his arms. He had waited so very long to hold her like this, never in his wildest dreams had he believed it would be under such sorrowful circumstances. Never would he have wanted it that way.

"I believe the mortal saying is 'forever and a day.' You must know Sarah that your place is here, at least in my eyes." She turned her body around so she could snuggle into his chest. How could she feel so content in his arms when not an hour ago they had laid her brother to rest?

"Mine as well." She knew there was a soft smile upon the Goblin King's lips as he held her tighter against him.

"But what of us, what do you expect?" Her words were somewhat muffled as her mouth was covered by the folds of his shirt.

"I expect nothing, but hope that you will give me a chance to do this the right way. The way I should have done it in the beginning. If nothing comes of it you are still allowed to stay, I will be content to simply see you everyday." She nodded slowly, her eyes lifting from the black silk of his top to stare directly into his.

"I think I would like that, but Jareth can we go Above just for a couple of hours?" His fingers tracing a path from below her ear to the end of her chin he gave her a perplexed expression.

"My Dad and Karen, they have no idea what happened to Toby or me. I don't want to talk to them, I'm not sure I could really explain this without them sending me to a mental hospital.

"I just want to make sure they are alright, and maybe leave them something so they at least are not left wondering." He hadn't really thought all that much on the Williams and how this might affect them. He most likely should have, Sarah was right. If they were to show up at their house and explain that he, the Goblin King and a Fae, had stolen away their children from the hospital. And now that he had been unsuccessful in saving their son he was going to keep their daughter in the Fae realm with him and court her. He was sure the authorities would be involved.

"Of course, why don't you go and get what you need and we will leave as soon as you are ready." Her smile was small, but it still took his breath away.

* * *

Robert sat at his desk, his head in his hands as he tried to figure out how to fix what was left of his family. He daughter was gone and son was most likely dead, and now his beloved wife was quickly falling apart. He wasn't sure if he could survive if she were to leave him as well.

His head jerked up as he heard the doorbell ring. He knew it was wrong and destructive for him to hope that news of his children would be waiting beyond that door every time someone knocked, but he couldn't seem to help it.

He ran hoping to get to the door before his wife, sadly her beating him by thirty seconds. He stood behind her listening to her sobs start anew. She turned to show him a bundle held tightly in her arms. She handed him the letter that had come with the cloth. He had to lean himself against the doorframe as he read.

_I am so sorry Dad and Karen, I tried to find help, but I was too late. Know that Toby is happy now and no longer in any pain._

_I love you both, but I can no longer return. My place is here, and I am happy and cared for. I will miss you, but this is for the best. --- Your Little Girl_

With a sinking feeling he realized that the cloth his wife held was the hospital blanket that had been wrapped around his son when he was taken. He took his wife into his arms and both of them grieved in the middle of their open doorway. Neither of them noticing that across the street stood two very out of place people holding onto each other as they watched the scene before them.

* * *

"So that is it? Their story is finished?" Drystan seemed relieved, he had never really been one of the Observers in the Cathedrals before. His job had always been to gather the rosebuds and place the charmed flowers in the bell jars in the rose chambers. This had been this first time his main job had been to watch the goings on, to be a witness to history.

"No, it is merely beginning. I have a feeling that their story will be many volumes long." Iseult smiled a knowing smile as she set a large leather bound book on a stand beside the now blooming rose. She gazed up behind her husband to the portrait on the wall where from its silver burnished frame smiled a young boy with hair as flaxen as straw and eyes the color dew dappled gems. _Many, many volumes indeed._

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ok well **I'M BACK!!!!!!!** Hehe ok my computer had died on me and I hadn't been able to get it fixed and that is why I haven't been around. I now have a new computer and net so I will be able to get on more often now, but if I don't update often I'm sorry as my sister is getting married in September and I'm Maid of Honor and have the Bride's Maids' dresses to make and the Bridal shower to throw as well so I will be rather busy. But I will try to have something out every now and then. {Though as I lost all of my writing I am slowly starting to try and re-type everything from memory}

Now, this is the end, I would say that there will be no sequel, but as I learned with the Crystal Swan I should never say that. Lets just say that I have not planned any but don't hold me to that, my Muse is rather a busy little bee. I hope this didn't sound too rushed, but I really did plan for it to end like this. But at least until I come up with a sequel {if/when} the last bit is up to you what it means.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own it, fifve dvds of the movie yes, but the rights....no...sadly!

_**Also, once I am done with this and "This is My Winter" I plan on writing another Labby, in fact I have I don't know how many lined up. On my Author's Page there is a poll. Click the links to find a journal entery to a preview of the story. I have four up and I have everything ready to write each of them. I thought I would allow the readers to choose which one they would like to read next. I will write the one with the highest votes next. The poll will be open until I finish "This is My Winter" **_


End file.
